


Say Something Stupid

by mp1993



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Cute, Drunk Dean, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mp1993/pseuds/mp1993
Summary: You decide to stay in rather than go on a night out and you get and unexpected visitor. (sorry! I suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! complete newbie here! new to the world of fan fiction. After reading many on AO3 I finally gave in and thought to give it a try! So this is my first ever story.  
> Thank you for reading and please let me know how you find it. I'm always up for constructive criticism :)

It was a student night, meaning your entire flat had decided to go out for a few drinks, which you clearly knew would lead to more as the night went on. You decided to opt out as you had some work to catch up on and study for a test you have coming up soon, leaving you sitting alone at the desk of your room while your flatmates quickly left to enjoy their night out. You looked at the pile of books sitting on your desk and sighed, wondering where to start first. You honestly didn't mind staying in, you actually preferred it because you weren't really a huge fan of going out and getting drunk, but you would have definitely preferred staying in with a movie or a novel rather than studying.

 

It was reaching 12am. You had finished writing your study notes for your test and we're just reading up on a chapter for your lecture last week, when you heard a sound which caught your attention straight away. You turned off your already low music and held your breath. The noise came again, it sounded like the front door but you weren't completely sure.

"What was that?" You questioned yourself looking at the time confused. "It's too early for everyone to be back home"

 

You quickly stood up and quietly tip toed to the door of your room and shut it. You could hear your heart beat rising and you took another deep breath to calm yourself down. The noise came again and this time it was accompanied by another sound, it was like a muffled voice. You couldn't make out what was being said. You then started to hear footsteps in the corridor. You gripped the pen you were holding tightly and held your breath, silently praying to yourself, hoping that it's nothing and just your imagination because you are tired.

The footsteps stopped. You finally began to breathe. "Definitely your imagination" you chuckled to yourself as you relaxed.

 

But then there was a knock on your door. You froze in your place slightly panicking and scared of what to do. It was too early for everyone to be back from their night out you thought. The knock came again and this time someone spoke.

"Y/N, are you awake?" you heard the person on the other side of your door say.

You immediately relaxed recognising the voice. Once again you looked at the time confused and went to open the door to welcome a pair of bright blue eyes looking at you innocently.

 

"Cas?" Looking confused at your flatmate. "What are you doing back so early? You almost scared the life out of me!" you said holding your hand on your chest feeling your heartbeat starting to calm down while Castiel looked at you apologetically. "Are you okay?" You looked at him worried, thinking that something happened on his night out to ruining it, you reached to feel his forehead to check if he was feeling well. Castiel looked at you amused by your concern.

 

"I'm fine Y/N, nothing happened. It was actually a good night too" he said reassuringly, you looked at his goofy smile and could tell that he was still slightly drunk. "Meg just wasn't feeling too well; I think she had something that didn't go down too well for her, so I brought her back here." He looked at the corridor sympathetically and sighed. "She is currently puking in my bathroom now and has a really bad stomach ache. I was wondering if you have anything to ease the pain so she can sleep for a little"

 

"Yes, of course I do" you quickly went to your desk and opened your medicine box. "Here, give her two of these, and they should help her sleep too. Then give her two of these in the morning. Do you want some help?" You said has you handed him the medicine. Castiel looked at you gratefully as he took them.

 

“It's okay Y/N, I'll manage from here" he gave you a small smile. "Sorry for scaring you earlier, I was trying to be as quiet as possible"

"It's okay Cas" you smiled at him and pointed at the books. "I was just studying"

"You study too much" he frowned at you and then smiled. "It's late. Get some sleep okay?" You nodded and he kissed your forehead "goodnight Y/N"

"Night Cas" you smiled as you watched him go back to his room to look after Meg. You shut you room door and walked to your desk, closing all your books finally deciding to call it a night and go to sleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

3 hours later the sound of your doorbell shook you awake. You looked dazed around your room and the doorbell rang again along with a couple knocks. You grunted and reluctantly got out of bed both confused and annoyed about who it could be. You walked in the corridor still half asleep making your way to the front door. The knocking still continued but it wasn't as loud as it was before, you could hear someone talking as well but couldn't make out what was being said. Just as you reached the door, Cas came out of his bedroom looking just as sleepy and confused as you.

 

"Who could that be? Everyone has their key." He said whilst yawning and stretching his body. You shrugged your shoulders and went to open the door. Cas stood by his door waiting to see who it was. You cautiously lift the latch and open the door. A pair of twinkling green eyes meets yours and suddenly you became wide awake.

 

"Dean?" You blink several times to make sure that you were actually awake and he was actually standing in front of you. "It's the 3am! What are you doing here?"

Dean looked at you with a big goofy smile "Hey Sammy, you look just like Y/N?" He leaned against the door frame trying to hold himself up and then going in to hug you "you smell like her too" he said as he hid his face in your neck and hair. You raised your eyebrows and chuckled.

 

He was drunk, of course he would be, it was student night after all. You gave him a small smile looking at the state he was in. Dean Winchester. Your best friend and course mate at university, he never left your side and has always been there for you. You can always count on him. He was also the person that everyone loved. You rolled your eyes at the state he was in, shaking your head and then looked at Cas who was actually doing the Same. Dean could no longer hold himself up, he reached out to hold your shoulder almost falling on you. Cas quickly came by your side and helped him up.

 

"Cas?" he looked at him confused "dude? What are you doing here?" voice slurred. Both you and Cas chuckle at his drunk behaviour, definitely looks and sounds like he had way too much tonight.

"Cas? Can you take him to my room and put him on my bed? I'll go and get some toast and water to sober him up a little" Cas nodded and you made your way to the kitchen.

"Come on buddy" Cas said as he dragged Dean to your bedroom. He sits Dean on your bed and tries his best to keep him awake. "Come on Dean, stay awake just for a little while"

 

"Cas, man I think I'm going crazy" Dean rubs his eyes and blinks a few times trying his best to keep his eyes open. "Ever..everywhere I... I go I see Y/N, she's...she's all I can think about" he says in a sleepy tone "she's.."Cas looks at Dean in awe as Dean closes his eyes and leaning the side of his head against the headboard with his hand on his chest.

"Finally you said something" Cas smiled to himself as he looked at Dean "Hopefully when you are sober, you would actually just talk about your feelings to her" He quietly laughed to himself while looking at his drunk friend sleeping. In that moment you walked into the room with toast on a plate and a pint glass of water. Cas looks at you with a smile "I tried to keep him awake".

 

You smile looking at your best friend sleeping and nod your head "its okay Cas, I deal with him now, you can go back to sleep".

"Are you sure Y/N". He said looking back and forth between you and Dean.

"Yeah, no worries. He's asleep anyway. Can't do anything now to sober him up" you laughed looking at the toast in your hand.

Cas nods "Night Y/N, try get some sleep yourself" he smiles at you and looks at Dean again.

"We'll see" you say as you place the food and water on your desk "you know how I don't sleep much anyway" you smile at Cas who is now frowning at you "It's okay, I'll try. Goodnight Cas".

Cas smiled and gives you a quick kiss on your forehead "Goodnight" he says as he leaves your room to go back to sleep.

 

You look at your best friend who is sound asleep in a very uncomfortable position. You start to take Deans shoes off and prop his legs up on your bed so that he can lie down and sleep properly. As you take his leather jacket off, he wakes up a little. "Sammy, y..you're the best man. I'm s..sorry f..for being a m..mess" he says still very much asleep "I don't know w..what I'd do wi..without you" he rests his head on your pillow. You kneel on the floor and sit beside him smiling as you slowly stroke his hair. Despite being drunken mess he still managed to look perfect. He looked so peaceful asleep and you saw a small smile on his lips as he slept. You took a moment to just watch him sleep before you got up and reached for your phone. "Better call Sam to let him know Deans here just so he doesn't worry" you say to yourself as you call Sam.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile Sam is sound asleep at his desk when his phone started to ring waking him up with a jerk. He reaches for his phone and rubs his eyes as the white light from his phone blinds him momentarily. He sees your name on his phone and becomes confused at first then begins to worry. He quickly answers the phone "hey Y/N, are you okay?".

 

"Yeah I'm okay Sam, sorry if I woke you" you say sensing his sleepy tone.

"Nah, no it's okay, I was asleep at my desk anyway so it's good you called" he laughed over the phone. "Anyway, what's up? Why are you calling at 3.30 in in the morning" he said as he looked at his watch surprised that he slept at his desk for so long.

"Nothing maJor, I just wanted to let you know what your idiot of a brother and my best friend is currently passed out on my bed" you say laughing as you look at Dean who is now hugging your second pillow.

"What? What is he doing at yours?" He said bemused.

"He turned up at my door at 3am drunk thinking that I am you" you chuckled remembering Deans drunk behaviour.

Sam laughed over the phone "wow, okay then. I'll be over in about 10minutes to pick him up. Thanks Y/N for letting me know".

"No no, its okay Sam, he's asleep anyway. I just called so you wouldn't worry" you say.

"Are you sure Y/N?" He said letting you know that it won't be a problem to get him.

"Yeah, it's cool, let him sleep. Can you just bring a set of clothes when you come pick me up tomorrow morning for lectures?" You ask thinking that it would be easier for Dean to just get ready at hers and head to university rather than go home.

"Uhh yeah okay then, no worries. By the way Dean tends to sleep talk sometimes. So if he does do that just wake him up" Sam chuckles remembering the conversation he had with Dean the last time he was sleep talking, he wouldn't stop talking about you.

"That's okay, it'll be entertaining if he sleep talks, if he says something stupid I can just hold it against him" you laugh

 

Sam laughed and said goodnight to you before putting the phone down and made his way to his bed. He snuggled up to the figure already there, she slowly woke up

"Babe, what time is it?" She said as she moved closer and leaned into his chest.

"3.30am, sorry Jess, I fell asleep at my desk" Sam said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Jess looked up at Sam and smiled into his neck "its okay Sam I understand, is Dean home yet?"

"Nah" he chucked "he stumbled in drunk at Y/N’s place; she just called to let me know he's there"

Jess propped up on her elbow with a huge smile on her face "Are they finally, you know, a thing" she said excitedly.

"No” the smile on Jess’ face dropped but Sam continued to smile. “But you know how Dean sleep talks sometimes?” Jess nodded. “Maybe he will say something about his feelings her instead of saying something stupid"

"Maybe" Jess laughed. They went back to cuddling and eventually fell asleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile you couldn’t go back to sleep so decided to sit at your desk and read up on your past lectures. Half an hour went by and you heard one of your flatmates return from their night out. You decided to get yourself a cup of tea before getting back to your books.

 

Just as you were about to leave you heard Dean say something. You stopped at your place and he spoke again. "Hmm.." he mumbled in his sleep.

You remembered Sam telling you that Dean sleep talks sometimes and grinned "this should be fun" you laughed quietly to yourself. And just then Dean spoke again.

"Y/N..." You heard him say as if he was in pain.

You felt your heart flutter a little as you quickly looked at him. He stirred in his sleep, clutching the pillow he was holding tightly. "Please don't leave me" he sobbed in his sleep.

 

You knelt down next to your sleeping friend. His eyebrows were scrunched and he was quietly whimpering. He shuffled a little in his sleep and gripped into the pillow so strongly that his knuckles where white. He kept repeating what he was saying, pleading to not leave him. You hesitantly reached out to him and put your hand on top of his, softly rubbing circles with your fingers and then began to slowly stroke his hair.

"Hey" you said softly to you sleeping friend. "I'm right here Dean, I'm not going anywhere "

You continue to stroke his hair and held his hand. You felt him slowly relax to your touch, he look peaceful again. You smiled and decided to get up again but before you could leave he held onto your hand tightly. You quickly turned your head to Dean to see if he was awake but he wasn't.

"I really like you Y/N...you are amazing...I feel like I'm falling for you more everyday" he said softly in his sleep.

 

You let out a breath that you didn't even know you were holding and looked carefully at Dean thinking he was definitely awake and was just joking with you. But he was sound asleep. Dean? Falling for you? There was no way you thought, he's Dean Winchester, everyone was madly in love with him, and he knew it. Yeah of course you have always had a soft spot for him but you are his best friend and thought that it was the way he saw you, plus you weren't the type he usually went for. You suddenly felt the hold on your hand get a little tighter.

"Please don't leave me"

You smiled at Dean, your heart fluttered a little and you began to softly stroke his hair again. You felt him relax further into your touch.

"I really like you too Dean, but this is probably dream you talking. We will have to talk about it later I guess. But if there's one thing I know for sure, that is that I'm not going to leave you. Ever" you whispered as you continued to stroke his hair till you dozed asleep yourself resting your head on the edge of your bed.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

An hour later the sun was beginning to peak through the tiny gap your curtains made because they were not shut properly. You woke up a little confused to why you were leaning on the floor with your head resting on the edge of your mattress until you quickly remembered the events which took place last night. You looked up to see Dean still asleep holding your hand, you were positive that he was having a good dream because of the small smile playing on his face. You smiled as you softly stroked his hair and his face then gently kissed his forehead.

 

You slowly released your hand from his trying your best to not disturb his sleep. As you managed to get your hand free, Dean began to shift a little. You froze in your place and watched him, thinking that he woke up. But he ended up just snuggling into the pillow next to him. You looked at him, admiring how adorable he looked before getting ready for the day.

 

You walked into the kitchen being greeted by Cas and Meg making breakfast.

“Good morning!” you sang as you entered, making your way to the fridge getting ingredients to make a smoothie.

"Someone's in a happy mood this morning" Cas said as he cracked an egg. "Y/Ns never a morning person Meg" Meg giggled a little to herself.

"Oh I dunno, just felt good this morning" you smiled.

Cas cocked his eyebrows at you "sleep well?"

"I got around an hours worth I think, not sure, maybe less" you shrugged "but I'm not really tired"

Cas shook his head "that's because you hardly sleep anyway, you really need to look after yourself Y/N"

"And that's why I have you Cas" you said as you turned on the blender to make a smoothie.

"True, anyway, your breakfast is ready! Take a seat" he said as he placed your breakfast on a plate. You grabbed a fork and took a small bite from the scrambled eggs he made.

"Cas. Thank you! You're an Angel!" you placed the plate of food at the table and then poured water in the kettle

"I know, shh don't tell anyone" he winked at both you and Meg who smiled sheepishly.

 

"Anyway, Nice to finally meet you Meg! How are you feeling now?" You said as you gave Meg your biggest smile as you turned the kettle on.

Meg looked down shyly "nice to meet you too Y/N. I'm so embarrassed about last night, sorry about that"

"It's okay, this one’s been worse" you giggled as you pointed at Cas.

You were just about to tell her one of Cas' drink stories but just then your flatmate Gabriel walked into the kitchen looking exhausted. You looked at him and laughed a little when you saw him flinch at the sound of the blender turning on again "Rough night Gabe?" You asked as your poured the smoothie into a glass a put it in the fridge. You walked back to the kettle to make some tea.

He sat down at the kitchen table and hid his face in his hands "more like rough morning...need quiet...and lots of sugar...please" he groaned.

You smiled at your flatmate and gently placed a cup of tea near him "extra sweet, just how you like it"

"What would I do without you Y/N?" He gave you a grateful look as he took his mug in his hand.

"Crash and burn" you grinned as you continued to eat your breakfast.

 

Gabriel observed you for a moment and raised his eyebrows "you're different today" he stated. "She's different today isn't she?" He questioned Cas. You and Cas looked at Gabriel confused. "You aren't stressed over your classes, you don't have a book under your nose and you are actually eating breakfast rather than rushing around and eating on the go and you are in a good mood in the morning" he said looking at your curiously. "Did I miss something? What happened?" He asked looking at everyone sitting in the kitchen confused.

 

You shook your head as you got up "you missed nothing, I just feel good today" you shrugged and made your way to the fridge.

"So you slept well? I thought I saw your light on when I got back, but then again I was pretty wasted so not too sure now" he stirred his tea a little to cool it down quicker.

"Her light was on" Cas spoke just as you were about to speak. "She was up most of the night because Dean payed a visit last night" he chuckled as he placed a plate of food in front of Gabriel to nurse his hangover.

"Dean was here?" He grinned. "Are they..?" He asked Cas quietly who just shook his head saying no. You pretended to not hear him and kept your head in the fridge to hide the blush creeping up on your face as you remembered the events of last night.

 

"Who's Dean?" Meg questioned looking at the boys and then you just as you closed the fridge with a carton of orange juice in your hand.

"Y/Ns boyfriend" Gabriel smirked as he saw you freeze in your place with rosy cheeks. Cas chuckled to himself and shook his head as he cracked another egg. Meg looked at you with a broad smile and you knew she was just about to ask more questions.

"He's my best friend" you quickly said before Meg could say anything, you could feel your face heating up so you avoided everyone's gaze and got a glass from the cupboard for your orange juice. You could still feel everyone's eyes on you. You looked at them and gave a timid smile.

 

Cas nodded "Dean is a good friend of ours. He came here drunk last night and passed out on Y/Ns bed" he laughed as he told everyone what happened last night. You smiled to yourself remembering Dean sleep talking and continued to drink your juice quietly. "Speaking of Dean, where is sleeping beauty?" He asked getting you out of your thoughts.

"Sleeping beauty is still asleep" you gave a small laugh as you took another sip of your orange juice.

"You could always kiss him and he'll wake up" Gabriel smirked. You glared at him feeling heat reach your cheeks again. Cas went Gabriel and lightly hit his head telling him to stop teasing you. You giggled at Gabriel who is now faking being hurt.

"Sorry Y/N! It's just so tempting to mess with you" he laughed and you smiled. "Anyway, I don't blame Dean still being asleep, I am positive that he was drunk as me last night, maybe more. He was with me for some time but then disappeared. I just thought he went off with a girl" you felt your stomach drop a little at thought of Dean being someone else but you tried to compose yourself in front of everyone. "Clearly that wasn't the case" Gabe quickly said sensing that you became uncomfortable "looks like he just had a few too many, and couldn't handle his alcohol. The lightweight" he joked to lighten the mood.

 

Just then Sam walked into your kitchen to everyone laughing. "Are we talking about my jerk of a brother" he said as he greeted everyone. Cas offered Sam some breakfast which he declined saying that Jess was in the car and he was here to pick you up to go to Uni.

"How did you get in" you asked looking at the younger Winchester confused.

"Jo, let me in" he pointed back at the door. "She was coming in at the same time as me, but went straight to her room saying she was going to sleep for the week" he chuckled.

"Looks like everyone had a fun night" you laughed.

"Well I slept at my desk for most of it" he said stretching his neck a little. "Anyway, here’s a bag of Deans clothes you asked for" he handed you a bag of Deans clothes. "Is Dean awake?"

You shook your head saying no "he's still asleep, but it’s okay. I'll just leave the clothes in my room and he can meet us later" you smiled.

“okay, sounds good to me. But you have to tell me, did he sleep talk last night?” he said excited. You smiled shyly once again at the thought of last night. You looked at Sam who was eagerly waiting for an answer so you pursed your lips and nodded looking away from him so he doesn’t notice your cheeks slowly turning pink. “Did he say something stupid?” he asked with a grin on his face already knowing the answer by the look of your face.

"No..nope..nothing stupid” you said feeling your face heat up a little more. “Emm...I'll just drop this off and get my bag and jacket. Then we can leave?" Sam nodded confused cocking his head to the side as he watched you quickly leave the kitchen.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

You walked into your room and placed Deans clothes in a neat pile on your desk. You grabbed your jacket and rested the strap of your satchel on your shoulder. Just before you turned around to leave, you glanced at Dean who was still sound asleep. You knelt down to him and smiled as you stroked his soft hair. "See you soon sleepy head" you said as you caressed his face. You left your room and made it back into the kitchen.

 

"Ready?" Sam said as you walked back in. You nodded and gulped the rest of your juice.

"Sorry Cas, leave the dishes, I'll do it when I get back" you looked at Cas apologetically.

"It's okay Y/N" he said waved his hand. "Meg and I don't have classes till late in the afternoon, so I'll do them before going to Megs"

You were just about to argue but Meg interrupted "don't worry Y/N, we will do it" she smiled.

"Okay fine" you gave in. "Oh and Meg, you can borrow clothes from my wardrobe, that way you can relax a little and it will save you the extra trip to your house" you smiled. Meg nodded and thanked you. You put your jacket on and looked at Cas.

"Since you will be here for a little longer, can you make sure Dean has the smoothie I made him? It's in the fridge" Cas nodded and told you to not worry and that he will make Dean some breakfast too. You smiled and gave your flatmates and Meg a hug "I'm just in the library this morning so if you need anything just call" you said as you left the kitchen with Sam, but you popped your head back in to say something "also there are meds on my desk for you in case you don't feel too great again" you said to Meg and then looked at Gabriel "there's lemonade in the fridge which will help both yours and Jo's hangover, make sure you have it since I know you won't be leaving the house" you laughed as Gabriel gave you a thumbs up.

"Okay we got it from here Y/N. Leave now" he said as he kissed your forehead.

"Okay see ya later" you gave Gabriel a peck on the cheek and quickly left leaving everyone in the kitchen smiling.

"You know you guys are lucky to have her" Meg stated looking at the two men in the kitchen.

"We know" they both said smiling.

 

\--------------------------

10/ 15 minutes after you left Dean woke up with a splitting headache. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings and he noticed that he wasn't in his bedroom. He quickly seating up worrying about any decisions he may have made last night. Soon his worrying had turned to confusion because he began to recognise the room he was in. He looked around the extremely tidy room, seeing fairy lights hanging off the walls and photographs everywhere, a broad smile came across his face when he saw a familiar face.

"Y/N" he said quietly to himself. "What am I doing here?" He tried his best to recall the night before but everything was all blurry.

 

Dean stretched a little more and rubbed his face with his hands to wake up. He saw a bottle of water on the bedside table and reached out get it. As he picked it up he noticed a piece of paper next to it addressed to himself. He smiled recognising the handwriting. He put the bottle of water back on the table and began to read the note.

 

**_Hey sleepyhead,_ **

**_I know you are super confused to why you are sleeping in my room. Well you knocked on my door at 3am drunk. Which is okay I guess since you do spend half of your time here with me. Anyway, I digress, I hope you slept well and your head doesn't hurt much, next to the bottle of water I've left two pills, and there is a smoothie with your name on it in the fridge (don't you worry, it's delicious). Make sure you have them! It will ease your hangover. There is a pile of your clean clothes on my desk as well._ **

 

Dean smiled reading your letter and laughed to himself "she's amazing" he said before continuing to read the rest of your note.

 

**_Now I know what you are thinking, I'm amazing. And I know that! :) So freshen up and get ready. I'm in the library waiting for you. We have a test to study for (I have notes for you)._ **

**_See you soon. Y/N xx_ **

**_P.s: You sleep talk! I thought you should know that haha xx_ **

 

Dean folded up the note with a broad smile on his face. He scratched the back of his neck as he blushed a little remembering how Sam recorded him sleep talking one time and all he did was talk about you. "I hope I didn't say something stupid" he shook his head worried and then laughed to himself as he got out of bed to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up in Y/n's room and starts to remember bits of last night (sorry! I still suck at summaries!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your lovely response for my first ever piece of writing! I didn't think this little writing experiment would get so many views and for you to want more from a newbie like me. Also I'm so sorry for taking a good 2 years to write part two, life kinda gets in the way. But here it is now :) I hope you enjoy it!  
> Thank you for reading and please let me know how you find it. I'm always up for constructive criticism :)

Dean walked into the kitchen gently rubbing his head. Despite having the meds Y/n left for him, a nice hot shower and a change of fresh clothes rather than the ones which smelt like alcohol, his head was still hurting. His stomach felt like it was in a knot. He definitely regretted the amount of alcohol he had the night before as he could not recall anything of what happened. He was greeted by Cas, Gabriel and Meg.

"And he's alive" Gabriel said applauding as dean walked in. Dean gave a quick wave and rubbed his face.

"I feel like death" he said as he sat down at the table opposite Gabriel. "I am never drinking again" he chuckled knowing that his statement was not really the truth. Gabriel laughed as he drank his tea.

 

Cas offered to make dean some breakfast which dean happily accepted as food would probably make it him feel better. He saw a girl (Meg) he didn't recognise standing next to Cas leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I know this may sound rude and I'm not trying to be, but who are you?" He asked looking at her and then everyone else in the kitchen.

"I'm Meg" she said smiling. "Meg Masters"

"She's Cas's girlfriend" Gabriel blurted out making both Cas and Meg smile shyly, Dean looked at them both with a grin remembering Cas always talking about her a lot but was too shy to talk to her.

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester. It's nice to finally meet you Meg. Cas has told me a lot about you" he said as he got up to shake her hand.

"Likewise dean" Dean raised his eyebrows at her and then at Cas "All good, don't worry" she laughed.

 

Dean laughed and looked at the time; it was quarter to 9 in the morning. He scrunched his eyebrows confused. "Did Y/n leave early today?" He looked at everyone in the kitchen.

"Umm yeah I guess so, well, you just missed her by like 15 minutes. She left with Sam." Cas said as he cracked an egg. "But she said to make sure you have a smoothie that she made for you. It's in the fridge"

 

Dean nodded remembering the note. He walked to the fridge and saw a large glass of a green drink, he frowned at the colour of it but then saw a post-it note with the drink saying 'drink it dean, trust me, it will taste nice :)' he smiled looking at the note and looked back at the drink. He took a small sip of his drink; he closed his eyes and groaned with pleasure. He could taste strawberries, banana and a hint of vanilla. Gabriel looked at him and chucked "need some time alone with that smoothie bud?" He grinned at Dean who was rolling his eyes at him.

"I don't know how she does it, it looks green and gross, but tastes amazing" he said as he sat back down at the table having another swig of the drink.

"It's because she's amazing, and a miracle worker since she made the Dean Winchester have something healthy" Cas laughed as he placed a plate of food in front of Dean who grinned and started to dig into his food.

 

Cas and Meg stared at Dean eagerly as he was eating his breakfast. He looked up and saw both of them smiling at him.

"Breakfast is great Cas! Really appreciate it" he said with a huge grin as he almost finished everything on his plate.

Cas and Meg continued to stare at him.

“What?” he ask with food in his mouth which he then gulped down.

“Do you remember much from last night?” Cas asked with a big smile on his face.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows trying his best to remember last night but he could not recall anything. He actually could not remember how he even got there. He shook his head and Cas instantly dropped his head in his hands and chuckled. Dean looked at Cas confused “what happened last night?” he asked warily.

“I think I’m going crazy. Everywhere I go I see Y/N. She’s all I can think about” Cas mimicked what Dean had said last night. “Ring any bells?” he asked dean raising his eyebrows.

Dean looked at Cas with his mouth agape he started to remember hazy bits of the night.

"I didn't?!" he pointed at himself worried. Cas pursed a smile and nodded his head. "Oh no no no no no no noooo", he said hiding his face with his hands embarrassed "she must think I'm a complete fool!"

"Well..." Cas started making Dean instantly uncover his face.

"What? What else did I do?" He said worried and intrigued.

"Nothing" Cas chuckled.

"Nothing?" Dean cocked his head to the side

"Yep! You didn't say anything to her, you said it to me" Cas laughed as he watched Deans face turn crimson.

 

"Really Dude! You finally fessed up your feelings and you said it to the wrong person" Gabriel chuckled as he took another sip of his tea whilst looking at a very flustered Dean sitting across the table.

Dean got up to get a glass of water and looked at his friends in the kitchen who are waiting for him to say something. “Wow, it’s getting really hot in here” he tried the change the subject as he fanned himself with his hand.

Gabriel and Cas shook their heads, “Seriously Dean!”

“Don’t try to change the topic, we all know you both like each other, and not the friend kind” Gabriel continued crossing his arms.

Dean looked at Gabriel surprised, did he just say ‘both’ he thought.

Meg smiled looking at the scene in front of her. “Now now boys, don’t be mean” she looked at dean who kept his head down trying to hide his rosy cheeks.

“Did he just say both?” dean said quietly that only Meg heard first. She looked at him and smiled nodding her head. “Y/n likes me too?” he sounded hopeful.

“Yes she does Dean” Cas said smiling softly at his friend as he wrapped his arms around Meg from behind her.

“But she’s only sees me as her friend” Dean suddenly sounded dejected

Gabriel chuckled as gets out the fresh lemonade Y/n left for him and Jo “Well, there’s a saying that love is blind, looks like you both were blind to not see it yourself’ he joked taking a sip of his lemonade. Dean looked at him confused. “Oh come on Dean, you both are perfect for each other, you know quoting Dr Sexy MD ‘you are each other’s person’” he smirked “And don’t say you are just friends because with the way you both are with each other, there is always something more, even if you don’t realise it yourself”

 “So Y/n really likes me? A huge smile started to form on Deans face.

Cas and Meg gave Dean an encouraging smile as they nodded their heads saying yes.

“Yes, Dean-o, now please will you go to her and finally let all your mushy feelings out in the open for all of us to see, so I can openly and easily tease you guys” Gabriel smirked and winked as he took another sip of his lemonade.

 

Dean stood there contemplating on what he should do next. He smiled to himself as he remembered the first time he saw her.

 

_***flashback*** _

 

It was the first day of university; he was already sitting down at the back of the lecture hall when he saw her walk in the room talking to someone in the phone and a timid smile on her face, she double checked she was in the right place. She decided to walk to the back on the lecture halls gesturing to him asking if it’s okay to pass him. He just nodded and she passed him sitting down to his left, only an empty seat between them. She was still on the phone and he heard her say to her mother that she was going to hang up because the lesson what about to start and that’s when she noticed dean looking at her, she gave him a small smile. Dean felt heat rush to his face. He gave a quick smile and looked ahead confused on why he suddenly became so shy. Their first lecture on marketing had begun; it was fairly easy because it was all introductory so most of what they knew was being discussed. He glanced back to girl to his left who was listening and making notes, and he began to do the same, surprising himself as he wrote on his notepad.

 

The lecturer asked the room about the 4 P’s of the marketing mix and nobody has said a word. He knew the answer but decided to stay quiet too until he heard the girl to his left quietly said the answer. The lecturer looked up to the back row asking whoever spoke up to speak a little louder. Dean looked to his left and saw the girl shift in her seat with rosy cheeks covering her face a little.

“She said, place, product, promotion and price” He said looking to his left to see the girl look at him, he smiled and continued for her “those are the 4 P’s of the marketing mix, however there are 3 more P’s, people, process and physical evidence, therefore making it the 7 P’s of the marketing mix”

“Thank you Mr...” the lecture began; she was just about to ask his name.

“Dean. Dean Winchester” he sat up straight looking at the front of the lecture hall.

The lecturer smiled “Well thank you Dean for answering the question for your fellow colleague”

Dean looked to his left where he saw the girl give him a timid smile as if she was thanking him; he just gave a small nod and continued to write notes.

 

The lecture ended and everyone in the class had gotten up to leave immediately. Dean got up and rested his backpack on his shoulder. He was just about to leave when he heard his name being called out. He turned around to see the girl on his left look at him “Dean, right?” Dean looked at her and nodded his head. “Hey, I’m Y/F/N” she said timidly as she brought her hand forward.

Dean shook her hand and smiled “Hey Y/N”

“Thanks for earlier, I really appreciate it” she said with a shy smile playing on her face.

“It’s completely fine” he smiled “she was looking at us as if she wasn’t going to give up if we didn’t say anything” he chuckled.

A small laugh escaped Y/n mouth “true, but thank you anyway”

“No worries” he smiled at her “anyway, it was nice meeting you Y/n, I have to get going, got a brand management lecture to get to” he said looked at the door, surprising himself again because he really didn’t want to leave.

“Me too” she said “walk together?” Y/n asked holding her notebook and bag resting on her shoulder.

Dean beamed and nodded his head “Sure” he let her walk past and followed her as they left the lecture hall walking to their next class together.

 

Neither of them knew at that moment that it was the beginning of their beautiful friendship.

 

_***End of flashback** _ *****

 

There was always something about Y/n that always attracted him to her and he didn’t know when his feelings for Y/n got deeper. He was just so scared to ruin things between them that he just accepted to remain her friend, best friend actually. He needed Y/n in his life, and he didn’t want his feelings to be a reason to lose her. But turns out that wasn’t the case at all. Y/n felt the same about him. A broad smile came across his face at the thought of it her. He was brought out of the thought by cas snapping his fingered in front on his face.

“Dean? Where’d you go?” Cas said with an all knowing grin on his face.

A blushed appeared on his face which he tried to shake off.

“I need to talk to Y/n” Dean said with a huge smile on his face as he looked at his friends who mirrored the same expression at him.

Dean finished his drink and was going to start washing his dished when Cas stopped him.

“Leave it Dean, we got it from here” Dean looked at his friend with a grateful smile

 

 He quickly had a glass of water and left the kitchen to go to uni and see Y/n, but then he quickly opened the door again and looked at his confused friends.

“Don’t think I forgot that you watch Dr Sexy MD” Dean smirked at Gabriel who pursed his lips embarrassed. “Okay bye now!” he quickly said as he left his friends in the kitchen

Meg, Cas and Gabriel all looked at each other smiling, happy for their friends.


End file.
